supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S01 E00 - "Unaired Pilot"
The parents, with the addition of Ollie and Brandon, travel to Sandersville, Georgia to track down a monster who has been the cause of dozens of disappearances. When they reach the Golden State Hotel, they realise that the monsters were not what they expected, and they're may be more to the story than they thought. Plot The parents hear word of a hunt in Sandersville, Georgia. Locals and tourists have been disappearing with increased regularity in recent months. Leaving the children behind, they take the RV and head for Georgia. When they've almost arrived, they discover that Bran and Ollie had been in the back of the RV. Unwilling to waste time, they agree to take them along with them. They arrive at the Golden State Hotel and Bran has a premonition in the parking lot. He relays the vision of blood, claws and teeth to the others when he has recovered enough to speak. He, Dusty and Petra return to the RV while the others enter the hotel to get rooms for the night. They discover a barbeque in full swing near the pool and happily join in. As the day goes on, they begin to think that there's no hunt and consider moving on. However, when Tony returns to the rooms to collect their bags, they realise that their bags have disappeared. Dusty attempts to question the motel owner, Jed, who attacks Dusty. Dusty escapes back to the room and they discover that Jed is a Rakshasa, a cat-like monster who can turn invisible and is only vulnerable to brass. An invisible Jed breaks into the room and a fight breaks out, with the group on barely being able to escape from the room through the window. They find the basement, knowing that Rakshasa favour dark places and sleep on beds made from insects. They find their bags and a selection of brass instruments, which they realise have been taking from a marching band that had presumably been killed in the hotel. They attack the Rakshasa at the pool, realising that everyone still at the hotel is a monster. They kill Jed and barricade themselves in the hotel lobby. A crossroads demon appears to them, saying that he made a deal with Jed over a hundred years ago, turning them into Rakshasa in order to better allow them to protect their territory during the Civil War. He offers to break their deal if someone is willing to make another to replace it. The group refuse, and the demon leaves them to their fate. The Rakshasa break through eventually, and despite many injuries, the group prevails, killing the Rakshasa. As they leave, they burn the hotel down to destroy the corpses and any evidence left behind. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup Recurring Cast *Petra Snider - Milla Jovovich *Malcolm Hawkes - Jeremy Renner *Cassandra Davenport - Geena Davis *Dusty Preston - Peter Stromare *Tony Espinoza - Danny Trejo Guest Cast *Jedidiah Tannen - Danny McBride *Eugenia Tannen - Viola Davis *Ma Tannen - Judi Dench Featured Music *"Hotel California" by The Eagles Trivia *While the episode was never aired, the characters reference it often. It is explained that Ollie and Bran were in the back of the RV getting high when the parents left. *Stan was also with Bran and Ollie but left the RV to go to the bathroom when the parents took it. Stan returned to where the RV was, and, confused by its disappearance, thought he had wandered into an alternate dimension. *The continuity errors of Bran and Ollie's personalities was justified later in the show by claiming that they had 'been coming down from the worst trip in history' at the time.